xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kuya
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Kuya *Nationality: Macau *Sex; Male *Age: 38 years old *Birthday: March 21 *Occupation: Yan's tutor *Height: 1.78 m *Weight: 70 kg *Blood type: O *Hobby: Riding *Hates: Yan passing for bad moments Kuya is a man who looks elegant and intellectual, although his face is only rarely crossed by a graceful smile. Plus very elegant demeanor and etiquette, he’s extremely handsome and a great person to be the steward of your son. Despite nearly 40 years, time seems not having left any marks on his face. Discreet, low-key, humble and polite, loyal, Kuya has all the advantages for being a proper steward. 'Plot details' *'Nature: 'Human *'Fighting Style:' Swordsmanship *'Membership: 'Fung Family Kuya is a regular human but he's extremely skilled with the sword. He has mastered the arts of the iaido fighting style and swift sword motions. He can create shockwaves and projectiles by drawing his sword, and react at the speed of a slip second to counterattack. As he seems to haven't aged much even at his 38 years old, Kuya has probably advanced control of his organism. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Zhu Xiao Arts – Virtual Cut (竹箫诀-虚斩): → A' Kuya performs a quick hop and kicks the opponent in air. This move is an overhead attack that doesn't cause knockdown but pushes the opponent away on hit, and you can cancel in an out from normals and into his air supermove. *'Liuhua Arts – Secret Lotus (流花诀-莲隐): → B' Kuya halts and thrusts his hands forward, hitting the opponent with the edge of his sword. This move takes a little time to come out, and pushes the opponent backwards causing a little stun; you can cancel any normal into this, and in turn it can be cancelled into his ground supermove. *'Haoyue Arts – New Moon (皓月诀-朔望): B + D' Kuya defends himself for a split second. If he receives a regular attack from the opponent, he will deal damage to it and switch sides with his opponent by pushing it away; its little stun gives you time to reset and open for a combo. Has a little recovery time and doesn't protect from lower attacks or projectiles Specials *'Zhu Xiao Arts – Purple Jade – Cyan Blade (竹箫诀-紫玉-青锋): ↓ ↘ → A' Kuya rushes forward engulfed in green energy, without drawing his sword out of its sheath. After tackling the opponent this way, he finally draws his sword and performs a crouching cut upwards, only to draw it again back. Quick to come out and Very little recovery. *'Zhu Xiao Arts – Green Priest (竹箫诀-紫玉-绿卿): ↓ ↘ → C' Kuya rushes forward covered in blue energy, prepared to draw his sword. Next he halts and hops in a low arc, performing a descending cut; the second part is an overhead attack that causes knockdown. Very little recovery time, but bad priority. *'Zhi Xiao Arts – EX Purple Jade – Cyan Blade (EX 竹箫诀-紫玉指): ↓ ↘ → A + C └─ Zhi Xiao Arts – Blue Bell (竹箫诀-青锋铎): → A / C' └─''' Zhi Xiao Arts – Green Priest Break (竹箫诀-绿卿断) → B / D ' Kuya charges covered in green energy, like in the regular Purple Jade, but doesn't perform the follow-up strike. If he hits the opponent, he will cross to the other side and he will have a little time to continue the combo. If forward plus any Punch is performed during the final part of EX Purple Jade, Kuya crouches and performs a quick cut to the knee. Similar to regular Purple Jade, but with better reach. If he strikes after running through the opponent, it works as a launcher. If you press any Kick attack during the final part of EX Purple Jade, Kuya will instead hop and attack with his sword in a descending fashion. Better reach than regular Green Priest and better damage; regular knockdown, instead of hard. *'Liuhua Arts – Quiet Orchid (流花诀-望幽兰): ↓ ↙ ← A / C''' Kuya quickly draws his sword, releases an energy spark at ground level, then he draws it again back. This is a ground attack and a projectile; A version attacks closely, while C covers mid screen. Kuya can cancel several normals and commands into this, and combo his opponent with it after he pushes it back. *'Liuhua Arts – EX Quiet Orchid (EX流花诀-望幽兰): ↓ ↙ ← A + C' Kuya draws his sword quickly and releases three quick consecutive energy sparks on the ground, forming a little carpet. The sparks will trap the opponent briefly, practically always granting 3 hits, and the last part will knock the opponent away as it burst. *'Haoyue Arts – Uncrowned Flower (皓月诀-无冕之华): → ↓ ↘ A / C' Kuya jumps and draws his sword swiftly in a golden circular cut. This move’s a perfect shoryuken with great range. A version deals 3 hits, it’s practically vertical and reaches little height. C version jumps higher, longer and he creates three consecutive golden rings, which retain his damage value for a little; 4 hits max. *'Haoyue Arts – EX Uncrowned Flower (EX皓月诀-无冕之华): → ↓ ↘ A + C' Kuya jumps slashing in a circular fashion all around, performing three golden cuts. This version’s cutting rings are a little bigger, Kuya is engulfed and protected in golden energy, and he ends the strike with a single slash downwards with very good reach. *'Haoyue Arts – Cloud Split (皓月诀-云开月见): ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → B / D' Kuya rises his hand and covers his face with it, releasing a glimpse of green energy. If he’s hit by the opponent during the energy burst, the background will go white and Kuya will perform three quick blows with his hands to the opponent; A version stuns the opponent briefly, while C version knocks the opponent away in the end. *'Haoyue Arts – EX Cloud Split (EX皓月诀-云开月见): ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → B + D' Kuya defends by raising his hand to cover his face, a fire engulfs him as green energy emanates from him. If he’s hit by the opponent while doing this, he will attack the opponent with three blows of his hand, and then three green energy waves will burst on the opponent, stunning it for a good lapse in which Kuya can follow-up with basically anything. Supers *'Zhu Xiao Arts – Blue Wave Break (竹箫诀-碧波煞): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Kuya puts his sword behind his back without drawing it. He then hops towards the opponent and attacks with the edge of his hand (overhead value), followed by three quick slashes in the ground. The third one knocks the opponent away. MAX version is similar, but C version of this attack has a whole screen of reach. After hitting the opponent with the edge of his hand, Screen goes black and Kuya’s slashes are now accompanied with Chinese glyphs. The final hit has Kuya crossing through the opponent; 10 hits max. *'Liuhua Arts – Floating Petals (流花诀-落英飘絮): （Air） ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B / D' Kuya draws his sword swiftly in midair and with a single slash he releases a cutting shaft of green energy, which counts as a projectile. While performing this, Kuya is covered in a blue energy cloud composed of slashing power, that may hurt a nearby opponent. MAX version has the green beam, after covering its regular distance, decomposing into three minor slashing projectiles that scatter throughout the screen, granting it an improved reach that lasts for considerable time. Kuya’s protection value is also enhanced. Hidden Esoteric *'Haoyue Arts – Eclipse (皓月诀-蚀): ↓ ↙ ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → A + C' Kuya turns his back while holding his sword in his arms. If the opponent attacks him when he’s on this pose, screen will go white, and the background will be replaced with the one of a Chinese forest, in white mist. Kuya will then perform a cut that slashes both the opponent and the background, and then draw his sword back in a smooth animation. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- 279759ee3d6d55fb3398f1816f224f4a20a4dd3f.jpg Kuya_60.jpg =External links= ---- Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fung Family